


takeda drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: series of drabbles featuring karasuno's poetic teacher, takeda
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	takeda drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> when takeda goes to a wedding, he doesn’t expect to see you again after all this time

“long time no see, huh?”

takeda jumps, almost dropping his champagne flute glass, not because he’s frightened but because the voice is so familiar, so close, and so intimate. it’s a voice he hasn’t heard in years, hasn’t thought about in weeks.

it’s you.

he doesn’t want to turn around for fear that he might want to lose himself in you after all this time. he’s scared because if he looks you in the eye, he’ll forget the pain he went through when he lost you and instead will do all in his power to win you back.

“takeda?” you try agin.

he feels like his heart is being pinched between your fingers. he’s so stiff, that one might think he is one of the statues that adorn this hall.

“...takeda?” it’s volumes lower, and he hates that you sound hurt.

he sighs, bracing himself and straightening his glasses before he turns around to finally get a look at you.

and he does look at you. he looks at you with bated breath, and you are still as beautiful as he remembers.

you look at him with surprise in your eyes and flush on your cheeks. are you embarrassed? nervous? he wonders if you’ve been watching him this entire time. he wonders how he could’ve missed you.

clutching his glass and holding it closer to his chest, he searches his brain for something to say. anything to say.

maybe— how are you? where have you been all this time? are you still following your dreams to become a world class musician?

“what are you doing here?” he finally pipes up, and though it wasn’t said ill-mannered it makes him want to slap himself in the face. he hopes he hasn’t hurt your feelings. the conversation’s barely started.

then he begins to feel dumb. she’s here for the wedding, he thinks dumbly to himself.

he’s surprised that he doesn’t see a hint of dissatisfaction on your features. for the first time in a long time, he sees you smile. genuinely. his free hand flexes to keep from reaching out to you.

“it’s nice to see you, too,” you say, and you mean it. “my brother knows the groom. what are you doing here?” the softness of your voice catches him off-guard, so now he knows you are as scared as he is. for what? he doesn’t know.

“i know the groom. we work together.”

and you both stand there for a few uncomfortable seconds in silence, the wedding DJ playing what sounds like filler music while the guests are grabbing their food and sitting down at their tables.

takeda shifts from one foot to another.

“i missed you,” comes out of takeda’s mouth before he can even think. “and i’m glad to see you,” he adds after a beat, smiling at your form.

he sees your own smile widen. “i missed you, too.”

another beat of silence, except this time it’s better. you breathe in, and he knows you’re getting ready to start saying words at rapid-fire, “and i’m sorry i left-“

“it’s okay!” he says quickly. “i’m not- i’ve never been- disappointed in you. or upset. or angry at you.” and he means it. he’s never resented you, has never thought negatively of you.

it’s funny how so much can be said with so little words. it’s uncommon coming from him, since he usually has so much to say.

with you, he finds he never has to string elegance together.

he puts his glass down, and wipes both hands on his suit to rid of any sweat.

“i know.” he’s so lost in you that he doesn’t realize how close you’ve stepped to him. so close that he can smell your perfume.

your hand goes up to swipe dust away from his jacket, allowing you to move closer to him. “you’ve never been anything but understanding, takeda.”

he thinks he has to do something now to ease the tension he still feels. so, he takes the hand still near his breast pocket and sweeps his thumb across the palm of your hand.

he wants to say something, anything really. maybe something poetic, but the only things coming to mind are simple words to convey the complex feelings he has harbored for you all this time. what better way to reunite with a long lost love than at a ceremony meant to bind two lovers?

maybe you sense his hesitation, so you twirl your hand a bit and shake his. “let’s start over?” you ask, a sheepish grin making its way to your lips.

takeda mimics you, and gives you a firm shake. “nice to meet you again,” he says lightheartedly, almost as a joke. but he means it.

there’s no longer any filler music that plays, but a slow song about love. fitting for a wedding.

he feels a slight tug on his hand, pulling him in the direction of the dance floor. “let’s get to know each other— _again_ ,” you emphasize.

he lets himself be led by you. he wants to start over. of course he wants to start over.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was written for the HQWN writers event! prompt:
> 
> Marriage — write about a wedding. Are your characters getting married? Do they meet at a wedding? Is this a sad reunion between your characters or a happy one? Or do your characters attending the wedding together?


End file.
